


fall on me

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: Thanksgiving [1]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Letters, Mrs. Taylor is who I aspire to be, Song fic, Thanksgiving, Tyra Collette misses home, Tyra and Landry should have ended up together, friday night lights - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: What Tyra Collette is thankful for.
Relationships: Landry Clarke/Tyra Collette, Tyra Collette/Tim Riggins
Series: Thanksgiving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	fall on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hi guys! If you celebrate, happy Thanksgiving! I'm making a small series of my favorite fics, focusing on a character and what they're thankful for. This is my first one, from the POV of Tyra Collette from Friday Night Lights. She's supposed to be coming home for Thanksgiving.
> 
> The words in italics are from A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera's version of "Fall on Me," which I heard for the first time today and instantly fell in love with.
> 
> This is dedicated to asexualjuliet, who supports Landry and Tyra with about as much passion as she can manage, lol.  
> None of these characters belong to me. They belong to NBC.
> 
> Per usual, please do not repost.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Sooner or later the lights up above_

_Will come down in circles and guide me to love_

dear mama,   
thank you for believing in me. thank you for every single time you cheered me on, all the things you pushed yourself to do for me. 

_I don’t know what’s right for me_  
_I cannot see straight_  
_I’ve been here too long and I don’t wanna wait for it_

dear tim,  
god, rigs, sometimes i hate you. but you knew i had dreams, and you let me chase them. you know you're an asshole. but i still love you.

_Fly like a cannonball straight to my soul_  
_Tear me to pieces and make me feel whole_

dear cash,   
you almost derailed my life. you ripped what i had to shreds but i'm grateful i knew you: i will never make the same mistake again.

_I’m willing to fight for it_  
_To feel something new_  
_To know what it’s like to be sharing a space with you_

dear steven hannibal,  
i know i'm not the kind of person you expected to have as an aunt. but i will try my hardest for you.

_Fall on me_  
_With open arms_  
_Fall on me_  
_From where you are_

dear mindy,  
you're my older sister and you've taught me everything i know- how to deal with the Riggins boys, how to make a meal when mom isn't home-  
thank you.

  
_Fall on me_  
_With all your light_  
_With all your light_  
_With all your light_

dear mrs. t,  
you never gave up on me. you shaped me into the woman i am today. i'm eternally grateful.

_Sooner or later, it all comes apart_  
_The walls are all shattered, I’m back at the start_  
_And I’m willing to follow this_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_The heart has its reasons that nobody knows_

dear landry,  
goddamn it, landry, you're the only person who's been able to save me from myself. i love you with every ounce of myself, every stupid dorky joke you've made-

_And I wanna believe in a world we can’t see_  
_Millions of particles passing through me_  
_And I know there’s a meaning_  
_I feel it, I swear_  
_I can’t see the future, but I know that it’s there_

you always cared about me. you helped me with my grades and through my challenges, and any girl would be lucky to have you.

_Fall on me_  
_With open arms_  
_Fall on me_  
_From where you are_  
_Fall on me_  
_With all your light_  
_With all your light_  
_With all your light_  
_With all your light_

i'm sorry i've avoided your calls. you deserve better than that, i know, but i promise: i'm on my way home for thanksgiving and i will explain everything y'all, i promise.

_I close my eyes_  
_And I’m seeing you everywhere_  
_I step outside_  
_It’s like I’m breathing you in the air_  
_I can feel you’re there_

dear Dillon, TX,

i thought i hated you, but you're home.

you're mama and mindy and billy and tim and julie and mrs. t and landry,

thank you, Dillon.

for being my hometown.

happy thanksgiving,

tyra collette

(i'm coming home)

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy hearing from you! Leave comments/kudos below!


End file.
